The Giver
by SuperBoy17
Summary: Winn is just a regular IT/DEO agent but overall just a regular and normal person but what happens when he has been given something that changes his life for the better. He will be faced with many obstacles and difficulties not only being a superhero but all those things can be explained in this story. So hope you enjoy this small chapter any ideas tell me below:) (Winn&Kara)


"Who are you?" Said Winn with a nervous voice,

"I am The Giver and I have come to fulfil your deepest desire" said the person with a sly grin.

"My what?" He said confused as to what this Giver guy means. The person came closer to Winn and said "I know who you are and what your deepest desire is, do wish to know Winn?" "Wait, who are you and how do you" before Winn could finish the person said "I know everything about you, what you want and what you want to be, so would you like to know what your deepest desire is?" The Giver stepped closer but Winn was still not able to see who it was.

Winn sat there hoping supergirl would come to the rescue or something but no help was coming. Winn didn't say anything to the person "I will just tell you, see you have had a lot of things happen to you through out your life good and bad but I can feel that you have had many horrors and bad luck in that life time, you're farther went to prison for killing many innocent people and the women you loved with all your heart didn't feel the same way about you after everything you did for her like; making a secret room for her and you're other friend so you could go and do your secret saving the world stuff and going to another planet to save aliens from being enslaved by some daxamites"

"So what's your point?" Winn asked with a confused tone to his voice. "I know you help people with all you're fancy tech, I know that deep down you want to be more that just a man behind the desk and watching your friends risk there lives to help people everyday while you guide them and make them there superhero costumes and what do you get? Nothing!" The giver said.

"What do you want!" Winn shouted the person stepped closer and said "have you been listening, I want to help you Winn, become more than just a man who sits and watches his friends battle aliens and bad guys, what would you say if I could give you the gift of having twice the strength of Superman and Supergirl giving you abilities like they have flying that could come in handy & strength to defend yourself against aliens or regular people and no longer be kicked or pushed around and many more abilities and who knows maybe you might get more than you think" The Giver smiled

"This has been great and all but I really have to go my friends will be probably be trying to find me right now" Winn said hoping that Kara, Alex and the others will find him. "I'm not going to hurt you Winn, I am here to give to the people that need it the most and so far the only one I see is you who needs it, I promise you after this you will feel amazing"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You will find out soon"

"Ok this will hurt a little by that I mean quite a lot but It will all be over soon" the voice disappeared leaving Winn to worry what was going to happen. Suddenly all the lights began to turn on in the room and he noticed he was in some sort of lab and he noticed he was sat in some sort of machine.

"Please Don't Do This!" Winn shouted growing more scared of what was about to happen. "This machine will give you everything you need to become, now again this will hurt a lot, good luck" the machine began to make noises and the chair he was sitting on began to shake "also forgot to mention you will become a kryptonian like your friend so this change some of you DNA" "wait, what!" Before Winn could say anything the machine began to move, there were lots of noises everywhere and two objects moved around him in a clockwork direction.

The machine got faster and faster and blue energy began to appear and go around him things began to inject into Winn's body it was blood but not human blood the blue energy hit him he felt his body wanting to break out of his chains and he shouted and screamed in pain begging for it to stop. The blue energy disappeared and the machine slowed down until it finally stopped. Winn looked up at the person in front of him and his vision slowly faded The giver stood there and said "you will do great and exordinary things Winn" he laughed. Winn's vision began to fade until his eyes finally closed.

Tell me what should I do for next chapter open to ideas also really new at this so hope you like it do far.


End file.
